This invention is directed toward the art of retailing merchandise. The invention relates more particularly to a merchandising strip.
The present invention is especially suited for use in displaying a plurality of blister packs in two spaced vertical alignments in front of a store display shelf and will be described with particular reference thereto. It should, however, be appreciated that the subject invention is capable of broader applications and could be used for displaying merchandise in other environments as well.
Strip merchandisers which display blister packs in a vertically oriented alignment are known. Such display elements are in the form of an elongate plastic strip which is suspended from the front edge of the merchandise display shelf or the like to itself suspend apertured products such as blister packs for display. These strips have a series of superimposed cut-outs or the like which form integral upwardly facing individual support hooks or fingers for the products. At their upper end, the strips have a mounting portion of one form or another for attaching the strip to a shelf. Certain mounting portions are specifically adapted for attachment in a concave price channel of the type often found on the forward edge of display shelves, while other mounting portions are specifically adapted for attachment to a shelf by insertion of an anchor element into an aperture adjacent the forward edge of the shelf.
However, all such merchandising strips have been found inadequate in the sense that they only allow one row of merchandise to be displayed since there is only one row of vertically aligned fingers provided on the strip. Also, the row of merchandise secured to a shelf in an aisle of a store doesn't face a shopper moving down the aisle. The shopper will only be able to determine what goods are being displayed when the shopper is abreast of the merchandising strip.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved merchandising strip which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.